Después de huir
by Yare-Usagi
Summary: Después de haber rescatado a la hija de Atenea y a la diosa de la caza, Percy tiene que darle la mala noticia a Nico de que su hermana murió en batalla. ¿A donde fue el niño después de enterarse? Este fic es lo que creo que pasó después de que Nico huyera del campamento. Espero y sea de su agrado n.


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Hoy les traigo este one shot de lo que creo sucedió después de que Nico saliera del campamento asustado de él mismo. Espero que sea de su agrado y pues… sin más que decir, ¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rick Riordan n.n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nico no sabía qué hacer, ¿acaso toda su vida iba a ser un maldito infierno? Había perdido a su madre, sus recuerdos, todo. Se había enterado de que su hermana lo había abandonado para unirse a las cazadoras de Artemisa, que había ido en rescate de la diosa y no había vuelto dejándole un regalo que le entrego su más grande héroe, Percy Jackson. Nico se enojó, lo culpo de la muerte de su hermana y quiso matarlo, quiso llevarse su vida como lo habían hecho con Bianca. El problema es que no podía. Percy los había rescatado y también había hecho todo lo posible (o eso le había dicho) por evitar que su querida hermana muriera.

- _prometiste que la protegerías_ –le había dicho el pequeño Nico

Pudo ver el dolor que sus palabras le hacían a Percy, una parte de él quería retractarse, pero la predominante le incitó a herirlo más, que sintiera lo que él sintió.

- _Nico, lo intente. Pero Bianca se sacrificó para salvarnos a los demás. Le dije que no lo hiciera. Pero ella…_

- _¡Me lo prometiste!_ –Percy lo había prometido, lo había jurado por el Estigio. Sentía el frio que el ultimo regalo de su hermana le daba a través de su mano – _no debería haber confiado en ti_ –su voz se quebró y se enojó consigo mismo – _Me mentiste. ¡Mis pesadillas eran ciertas!_

- _¿Qué pesadillas?_ –el pelinegro estaba asustado por el niño y eso hizo enojar más a Nico

- _¡Te odio!_ –espeto

- _tal vez esté viva. No estoy seguro…_ – ¿cómo se atrevía a proponer eso? ¿Acaso quería llenarlo con falsas ilusiones sabiendo que al final terminaría irreconocible?

- _¡Está muerta!_ –Nico lo sabía, podía sentir su espíritu en el inframundo. ¿Cómo podía si quiera sentirlo? ¿A caso eran tan cercanos que tenían un enlace espiritual? – _Debería haberlo adivinado. Está en los campos de Asfódelos ahora mismo, de pie ante los jueces. Puedo sentirlo._

- _¿Qué significa que puedes sentirlo?_ –ni él mismo sabia la respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera responder se escucharon sonidos detrás del pelinegro, saco su espada y Nico creyó que lo mataría allí mismo. De pronto cuatro esqueletos aparecieron y analizaron al chico, como verificando que fuera el correcto.

- _¡Pretendes matarme!_ –No pudo evitar gritarlo – _¿Tú has traído… estas cosas?_

- _¡No! Quiero decir… sí, me han seguido, pero no… ¡Corre Nico! No es posible destruirlos._ –balbuceo

- _¡no me fio de ti!_

Miro al primer esqueleto lanzarse hacia su héroe. Desvió varios ataques pero en segundos estaba rodeado por los cuatro. Al parecer los esqueletos se regeneraban

- _¡Corre, Nico! Ve a pedir ayuda_

- _¡No!_ –No quería escuchar nada de él. Miro como Percy era derrotado poco a poco. Pudo ver la resignación a la muerte en sus ojos. No podía verlo morir aunque lo deseara - _¡No! ¡Marchaos!_

Sintió un poder extraño recorrer su cuerpo, cómo la tierra cedía a su desesperado llamado. Miró una grieta abrirse en el suelo, una llamarada que cogió a los esqueletos y los trago. El silencio se formó entre ellos dos.

- _¿Cómo has…?_ –estaba sobrecogido

- _¡Vete! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto!_ –no podía evitarlo, tenía que convencerse a él mismo después de haberlo salvado.

El pequeño Nico corrió bajando las escaleras y se internó en el bosque. Corrió hasta que no pudo más, seguía en el campamento. Se paró unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera. Si se quedaba mucho tiempo Percy lo encontraría, tenía que buscar una manera de salir de allí y pronto.

De repente miro una sombra moverse, estaba temblando debajo de un pino. Se acercó con cuidado y observo. Él sabía qué hacer. Se metió en la sombra y dejo que lo llevara a donde quisiera, donde pudiera soportar su dolor.

Los gritos no se dejaron esperar, todo en la sombra era lamentable y daba la sensación de que no valía la pena seguir esforzándose. De repente las sombras dejaron de gritarle y se encontró en un lugar bajo tierra, o eso creía, no podía ver bien mientras evitaba vomitar y desmayarse. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Realmente se encontraba bajo tierra?

- _Nico_ –escucho una profunda voz llamándole y se tensó de inmediato.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo en el campamento como para saber realmente algo de defensa personal o lucha con espada así que si el hombre le quería atacar terminaría en los campos de castigo por querer matar a su héroe favorito.

- _q…quien es_ –no miraba nada

- _da la vuelta_ –le ordeno y obedeció.

Lo primero que vio fue un palacio de obsidiana negra. Tenía murallas de fortaleza de un reluciente negro, puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura que tenían reproducciones de diferentes tipos de muerte. Nico se tensó, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no sentía miedo o pánico por lo que veía?

- _¿Dónde estoy?_ –pregunto a la nada

- _entra a mi palacio, te daré la respuesta._ –dijo la voz.

Caminó por el jardín que había antes de entrar, miró plantas raras y luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas y en el centro de todo el jardín había un granado. Algo le decía que no tenía que comer esas cosas. Se adentró al palacio y lo primero que vio fue un trono negro, y sentado en él estaba un Dios. Era de unos tres metros de alto, tenía piel de un blanco labino, el pelo por los hombros y negro azabache, como los de él. Estaba cómodo en su trono de huesos humanos soldados, con aspecto vivaz y alerta.

- _eres un Dios_ –afirmo el niño de diez años

- _¿sabes quién soy?_ –pregunto calmado

- _eres Hades, Dios del inframundo_

- _muy bien, pero dime ¿Dónde está tu hermana?_

- _¿conoces a mi hermana?_ –Nico pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos del Dios. Después la furia del pequeño inundo su voz – _Tu pudiste salvar a mi hermana_ –espeto – _¡por que no hiciste nada!_

- _no puedo_ –dijo con voz tenue – _eso va en contra de las reglas_

- _estamos en el inframundo ¿no? Entonces yo la buscare y la salvare_

- _aunque seas mi hijo no lo podrás hacer_ –sentencio haciendo que Nico lo mirara sorprendido – _tú y Bianca son… son mis hijos_

Hades hizo un movimiento de manos y sobre la cabeza de Nico apareció la imagen de un Yelmo de color negro. Ahora entendía todo, como podía sentir la muerte de su hermana, como pudo abrir la tierra y como podía manejar las sombras a su antojo.

- _no es cierto, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo_ –dijo en voz baja, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora

- _yo soy tu padre, tu madre… ella murió._

- _¿mi…mi madre?_ –Tardo un poco en reaccionar –… _rescatare a mi hermana, no importa cómo la traeré a mi lado nuevamente_ –dijo con convicción en los ojos – _y conoceré a mi madre_

- _no puedes hacer eso_ –dijo tan potente que Nico sintió miedo – _borre sus memorias por una razón y no pienso dejar que la descubras._

- _no planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que todo lo que quiero desaparezca_ –sentencio mirándolo fríamente

- _tú ya no tienes nada allá arriba, o eso es lo que dijiste. Tu amigo Percy Jackson te ha traicionado dejando morir a tu hermana ¿Por qué habrías de protegerlo si tenías la oportunidad de condenarlo?_

 _-yo no quería condenarlo –_ dijo en un susurro – _yo…yo realmente no lo odio_

 _-entonces por qué_

 _-…buscare a mi hermana_ –dijo convencido tratando de no derramar lágrimas y evitando las preguntas de su ahora recién encontrado padre – _la traeré de vuelta y nadie me detendrá_

Salió del palacio con una meta, traer a su hermana de regreso sin importar los problemas que desataría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque les ha gustado n/n**

 **Espero que no me avienten tomates o… bueno, que no me avienten nada en general xD… Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir así que aquí dejamos esto (Un.n)**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Se despide**

 _ **Yare-Usagi (^u^)/**_


End file.
